The Tree
by Brehtok
Summary: James Kidd and Edward Kenway go out harpooning, but Kidd has a bit of a short but meaningful lesson in store for Edward.


_Author's note: __quick little one-shot that contains spoilers in the end note. Be careful, you've been warned._

The tree was tilted, leaning far to the side. It was rooted in the grass not far from the sandy shoreline in Nassau. Its fronds waved in the breeze, as it stood stationary. It faced the cool night ocean, who was indigo blue with highlights of lighter aqua, all shimmering under the moonlight. A slow pulled compelled the waves to move slightly, serenely. The scene was devoid of sound except for the minor rustle of palm fronds and the quiet slapping of water against sand.

Atop previously mentioned tree was a man, perched on the trunk. His eyes were focused on the waters, which were barely creeping up the sand, only to draw back to the collective pool that covered most of the world. The sea held so much meaning for this man. It could be as gentle as a new mother, rocking the boat upon the waves as though it were her first babe. But the sea could also be vengeful, pulling entire crews of men under her surface and dooming them to drown. The ocean herself was his only means of transportation, as she was for the whole world. She connected lands that were so far apart. The ocean filled the gap between places where men and cultures and lives were so different, and where land could be foreign, the ocean was always water. A man could learn much about himself while lost at sea, forced to fend for himself while a glaring sun beamed down on him. Yet now, the sea was as alluring as a dancer, magical as a sea-woman, and mysterious as Eden.

Eden: the temptation of mankind. Its apple perverted the gift of free will to all creatures, taking full control over bodies and minds. It played with one of the most seductive powers known, the power to change events around people, to change lives, to change people. Sometimes it was used for the better, often for the worse. He had seen strange fragments- but not yet the legends of old. Now, even though he had been working his whole life, the man did not know what he wanted.

Once, everything had seemed very clear to him. Do what you want, do what you can, and get better at what you can't do well enough. He simply wanted a wonderful life for himself and his wife. But now things were different. A strange creed with principles he once thought he understood was before him. There was forgiveness he required for the death of innocent men by his own hand. Granted, he had no idea what was happening under the circumstances, but still, he had butchered men that belonged to a very important order. An order that he was now closely tied to.

The Assassins were not willing to forgive his mistakes, but they were very grateful for his help when an Assassin village was attacked by Templar-funded slave drivers. Many assassins had been taken as prisoners- the man played an important role in their rescue.

Now, one of his closest friends seemed distant, thoughtful, about something he thought was larger than himself. A whole Creed, said he, that brought people of all races, cultures, religions, sexes under a common rule- The belief that nothing is true, everything is permitted.

The blond was jerked out of his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "What're ye doin' out here, Kenway?" asked a familiar-sounding voice.  
"I could ask the same question of you, Kidd. What do you want? Moreover, why are you here?" asked Edward. "Don't be stupid. Ah've been here." said the wiry young man. "Pardon me. What did you want?" asked the pirate in reply. "Bored. Want to go harpoonin'. Are ye up for it, Kenway?" asked James Kidd in reply. "I suppose. But just the two of us? Wouldn't that be more than a little dangerous?" asked the older man with a raised eyebrow. "Ah don't think so. Not as dangerous as huntin' ships, anyway." smirked Kidd. "I suppose we may as well, then. Let's go."

Edward had stripped down to a pair of trousers and knotted his hair back in a bun. He was starting to push a rowboat out into the water when he noticed James behind him. James was wearing his normal coat-jacket and white shirt. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay wearing all that?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is enough. I ain't showin' any skin," Kidd frowned. Edward shrugged and got into the boat, which was loaded with harpoons. They began to row out into the deep, dark waters.

Their little rowboat circled an area where a shark fin protruded from the water, slicing through it. It was almost as thought boat and shark were circling each other, waiting for one to make a move. Their boat inched closer, as Edward readied a harpoon with a rope attached to it. The rope was attached to the front of the boat, and Edward was ready to hold on to it with james. Edward took one look over the beast, lining up his shot with the best accuracy he could before throwing. A cloud of inky red rose to the surface as the harpoon made contact. It seemed quiet for a moment, but then their boat was yanked forward with surprising force. As the boat was pulled, Edward lined up more harpoon shots until he heard a loud snap. The bull shark had torn free of the rope.

"Where did it go?" asked James uncertainly. "I don't know," Edward replied with a glance over the waters. "But we'll see it soon enough." Edward was right; the shark was coming, fin visible. Edward already had another harpoon ready. The shark, despite its injuries, was flying fast at the boat, toothed maw open. Harpoon flew at the open spot, and the shark recoiled in pain. As an added bonus, the shark was pulling the boat again. A few more well-placed harpoon shots, and the beast was dead.

After ten minutes, they were rowing a boat and pulling a rather dead bull shark behind them. "That was a bit harder than Ah expected," remarked James Kidd as the shoreline came in sight. "Yes, but well worth it. The materials from the shark sell well, and killing one is no easy feat. It adds reputation to your name, and this shark was especially big," Edward replied, stepping out of the boat. "Yes, it would seem. But is killin' another creature for yer own benefit so worth it?" asked James. "The shark seemed to think so. It's how he survived," Edward said, cutting the rope from the beast and attempting to hoist the shark on land on his own. "He did it to survive, and you?" James questioned. "It was just a shark," Edward said, surprised at James' seriousness on the topic. "Yes, the shark probably deserved it. I'm using him as a figure." said the younger man. "For what?" asked Edward. "People," James said.

_End Note: This is the first story I've uploaded, so I could use some _constructive _criticism. Also, in this fic **spoiler** It's implied that Edward doesn't know James' "secret". c: _


End file.
